


观察

by Chris_Starsong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 一次熊猫人观察。
Kudos: 1





	观察

**Author's Note:**

> 参无料《夜晚的另一边》的文。

柴火的噼啪声稀疏起来，丽丽撑着下巴看了一会儿，伸手又捡起一块木头扔进去，火堆被砸得堪堪维持住燃烧的状态，小熊猫人拿树枝搅搅捣捣，火苗重又升起，在即将入夜的昏沉天光下照亮了她的皮毛。

真是太无聊了，丽丽撅起嘴，为什么陈叔就不能带她一起去呢？她现在可是抓鱼的一把好手了，就算对付不了穆山兽或是蜥蜴人，打只兔子也总可以吧。再说……

窸窸窣窣的细小声响传来，如果不仔细听它们就会被木头炸裂声覆盖。丽丽抬头往螳螂妖那边望去，没什么大动静，但他们似乎对制造出这种声响乐此不疲。就像用贝壳打拍子，螳螂妖都是音乐家吧，她猜想。

她当然知道啦，她的陈叔是因为目前暂时的同盟关系加上那位“唤醒者”的担保才放心地让她一个人留在这里等他，但不管怎么说……嗯，她对这些生物还是有几分畏惧的，那些爪子和上面的倒刺看起来很锋利，甲壳也结实得仿佛能砸开核桃，同样是战士，部落的兽人们相比之下突然变得和蔼可亲多了。但她还是很好奇，她总是这样对前所未见的事物好奇。

感谢唤醒者的沟通，他们分给这两位熊猫人一个睡室，卡拉克西维斯最边缘的那个，尽管大小只能容下丽丽这样的小家伙。丽丽已经在两个小时前把整个小房间摸索了个遍，还偷偷摸摸抠下一小块琥珀墙壁的碎片。现在她坐在火边百无聊赖，想去和螳螂妖们打个招呼却又不太敢，在观察与犹豫中不断给火堆加柴，等陈带着他们今天的晚饭材料归来。

————————

“白灼秋葵浓汤和烤鲑鱼。“陈这么宣布道，放下提着的串满秋葵的鱼线，末端钩有几条鱼，尾巴时不时还拍打几下。

“好慢呀陈叔，天黑了好久了。”

“也许这些鱼是夜行生物吧。”

丽丽咯咯笑起来，帮着叔叔用树枝穿好生鱼，再从水壶里分出一些水来倒进小小的铁锅里烧。

除开一些容易搜寻到的调料以外，陈总是能想办法给那些一时找不到的材料换个替代品，风味虽有变化，却仍能保持不错的口感。能在恐惧废土找到秋葵是他意料之外的事，他不禁好奇这片土地在被侵蚀之前究竟是什么样子。

“陈叔，你觉得……这些螳螂妖都吃些什么呀？”丽丽边用木勺轻轻搅拌汤锅边问道。“我听说他们吃琥珀，还拿琥珀做很多东西呢。”

“确实如此，普通食物他们也应该会吃，像是动物肉啊。”陈摸摸下巴的须毛，突然想到什么般笑起来，“不过，他们大概不吃蔬菜吧。”

“怎么像我小时候一样！”丽丽也咧开嘴笑了，“我还想请他们来一起吃呢。”

“我很高兴看到你这么热爱分享，唔……我想我钓的鱼会有一点儿富余。”陈从她手里接过勺子拍拍她，用眼神朝螳螂妖的方向示意，“我们都想了解新盟友更多一点，对吧？”

这个时间待在卡拉克西维斯的英杰不算多，唤醒者也不在，丽丽对他们的任务还有和音波有关的什么东西知之甚少，似乎很忙碌就是了。她环顾四周，在稀稀拉拉分布的几个火盆之一的边上站着一位安静的螳螂妖。丽丽慢慢走近才发现他实际上是以极低的高度悬空着，虫翅处于稳定的摆动频率中，形成奇妙的有节奏感的细小嗡鸣声。他在盯着火盆沉思。

“嗨？”小熊猫人在他对面踮起脚努力伸手打招呼，“抱歉打扰你的思考，我……”

“不用管他。”另一个低沉的声音响起，丽丽猛地扭头，“他一直这样。”

“噢……噢，好的。”她有点儿局促地绞起手指，“我只是想，呃，我们在烤鱼，我想也许你们会愿意尝尝……？”

螳螂妖的触须抖了一抖，丽丽不知道那会是什么意思，“对了，我叫丽丽，丽丽·风暴烈酒，我的叔叔叫陈。……如果不喜欢鱼的话也没关系啦。”

“至尊者，柯尔凡。”伴随着熟悉喀嗒声的话语从螳螂妖蠕动的口器里传出，他随后顿了几秒，好像在考量是否同意她的提议，“我可以接受你的邀请。”

“——然后他说：‘如果能把科沃克喂饱的话。’，我刚想问谁是科沃克，他边上的大家伙就动了起来！我还以为那是块石头！”

回熊猫人的那块地方前，至尊者去找了另一位（看起来）闲着的英杰。被称为操纵者的螳螂妖显然没什么兴趣，对食物和熊猫人都是。所以他毫无起伏地开了这么一个玩笑，或者说丽丽所认为的玩笑。

丽丽咬下一口鱼肉，着急忙慌嚼了几下就含糊继续道：“它看起来真的又大又结实！简直比我们在奥丹姆看到的石头做的拉飞赛特还硬！”

“是尼斐赛特。”陈微笑着纠正了她的话，转头向自始至终没有作出任何评论的螳螂妖解释：“一个长着豹头和下半身以及人类上半身的种族的分支，他们逆转了血肉诅咒，身体像石头一样硬……”他看不出螳螂妖英杰那双复眼的焦点在哪，直到倒三角形的脑袋偏转几分面对他，他才确信得到了回应。

“是的，科沃克在操纵者的照看下成长得很快，不久前它不过只有你们的脑袋般大小。”至尊者的视线很快又回到他盯了一段时间的烤鱼上。不得不说陈的火候把握得十分巧妙，略有焦色的酥脆鱼皮下肉质软嫩，他自己手上被咬了一小口的乌黑烤鱼则是丽丽的努力成果——但这一切都与柯尔凡没什么关系。要说螳螂妖有什么不屑于掌握的技术的话，烹饪便是其一。琥珀的辛辣几乎能盖住其他所有食物的味道，再说味觉也并非他们身上最优秀的感官，螳螂妖的首位英杰此刻正想：为何要如此大费周章地加工本可直接食用的食物？

丽丽叼着半根秋葵一点一点地往嘴里吃——陈没把它们切得太短——并仍试图说没人能听清的话。柯尔凡看向她，小熊猫人带着满足的笑容把绿色植物的尖端折进嘴，兴高采烈地指着他手里不再冒热气的烤鱼：“你快尝尝呀，陈叔烤的鱼可美味啦！”

一阵几丁质碰撞的声响似乎表示应允，柯尔凡像丽丽刚才那样，口器衔住鱼头，慢慢地吃下整条鱼。鱼皮在口器的研磨下脆脆地湮灭，一丁点儿鱼肉沫溢了出来掉在地上。他仔细分析这食物的味道就像品味没尝过的琥珀：咸味，些微刺激的胡椒味，不那么明显的鱼腥，还有和活吃不同的肉质。除此之外，他没尝到更多。

“怎么样？”丽丽大声吸溜着汤水边问他。

螳螂妖如实复述了他的感受，换来小熊猫人疑惑的歪头。“那你觉得好吃吗？”

好吃。这让至尊者很困惑。食物通常来说不是他们会用心享受的对象，战斗才会带给他更多的乐趣；何况他不知道好吃可以用来形容被火烤过再撒上盐的死鱼（一般来说鱼到他们嘴里才会真正死亡，很新鲜）而不是新近采集的嫩琥珀。

“我们基本不吃这样的……加工后肉食，它对我来说不比吃活鱼高效多少。”

柯尔凡的声音十分平淡，他只是在陈述事实。丽丽更不明白了，她那与螳螂妖的手爪迥然不同的毛爪子挠了挠耳后。“所以……你们吃东西只是为了效率、为了活着吗？”

“这是最基本也是最重要的需求。”他随手把他不小心啃到末端的木枝扔进火里，然后伸出两根细长尖指迅速从锅里夹起一根秋葵，丽丽叫了一声，没来得及阻止这种在他们看来非常粗鲁和不卫生的行为。“但我认为这值得一试……它是什么？我从没见过它。”

毛绒绒的小脑袋探向那锅汤，确认里面没有什么可能被螳螂妖爪子带进来的杂质后丽丽才坐回去。“原来你们真的不吃蔬菜！这叫秋葵啦。”

“食用植物对我们的身体没什么帮助，等量的肉或琥珀所能提供的能量比植物多得多。”但至尊者还是把它凑到了嘴边。这是一根尖塔状的绿色植物，有着五边形的横切面，从割裂的一端能窥视到内部挤着一些白色的籽，令他联想到某些生物的卵。植物进入他的口腔，被碾碎的一瞬间有粘液从另一头迸出，他下意识折了下触须快速将其全部消灭。熟悉的感觉自口中传播，除了咸味和植物外皮的碎渣之外，流连在他嘴里的就只剩那柔软黏腻的液体了，比水要稠，比液状琥珀要稀，且没有任何味道——和鸟蛋里的蛋清很相似，只是缺少腥气。

“……它里面的液体让我想起了琥珀。”他观察手上沾有的透明胶质，指爪张开又合拢，“当然，与之相差甚远。”

丽丽吃饱了，速度一如既往地快，她一只手撑着下巴，另一只手朝至尊者背后的夜幕中指去，那儿隐约能看到远处高大树木的身影。“我见过，就是那些大树会滴下来的琥珀对吧？看上去像蜂蜜一样，但陈叔说我们是不可能像你们一样直接消化它的……不过！我们落日酒坊的族人会用琥珀酿酒呢！”

“不经加工的优质琥珀永远是最好的恢复药。”柯尔凡笃定地说，他原本处于放松状态的腹足收了起来，坐得更端正了。“琥珀是赐予我们螳螂妖一族独一无二的礼物，正因有凯帕圣树的存在，我们才得以生生不息，代代轮回。”他眯起黄绿色的眼睛注视着那团跃动的火焰，久远的回忆此时几乎有些不真切：初代英杰被自己挑选的琥珀匠师封入琥珀，眼看着罩壁外的影子远去，知晓自己就算幸运地被活着唤醒也不会再见到他。“……我多年前曾亲手种下凯帕圣树·扎尔，看着她生长，可煞魔朝夕之间就令她的枝干中空无一物，宛若尸骸。如果所有圣树都被腐蚀，螳螂妖将难以存续，轮回也会不复存在。”

“这么说你的年纪很大了？”这回换陈惊讶了，“螳螂妖竟都如此长寿吗？”

“如果在琥珀中度过成千上万年也算是你们所指的长寿，那么是的。但只有被女皇和卡拉克西承认的英杰会受到封存，而我是他们的第一位英杰。”长寿并不是他们的目的。柯尔凡将双臂抱在胸前，无止境的提问让他有点不耐烦。“一切只是为了确保我们能在虫群出现危机时挺身而出。”

“虽然我觉得能活着看到很多年后的未来是很有趣啦……”小熊猫人向这位英杰投去认真又带有探寻意味的目光，试图从他身上找出什么岁月的痕迹，“可是，你不会觉得孤独吗？”

————————

从初入世界的聚生虫时期开始，虫群便作为一个整体听从女皇的指令行动，而其中的佼佼者——在轮回中表现优异的精英——才有进入卡拉克西的资格，在这里维护轮回的永恒。正是为此，柯尔凡提出了封存战力的想法以备未来需求，并且决定自己要做第一位将在后世被唤醒的英杰。在湖边的小坡上，他最后望了一眼远处碧蓝天空下的凯帕圣树·扎尔，随后义无反顾地进入那处秘密洞穴，琥珀匠师的准备工作已接近尾声。最上等的液态琥珀流进容器，浇筑出卵形把他包裹得严严实实，随后他能看到的只有模糊的影子，当洞穴入口被永久封上后周遭便一点儿光线都没有了。

起初他很快就进入了长眠，在梦中偶尔听见微弱的不协调音波，但那很快就消失了，音调变得如从前一般柔和。他知道这种程度还不足以卡拉克西去唤醒他，又沉沉睡去。不知过了多久，他苏醒的时间多了起来，这意味着琥珀所能提供的养分不再丰富。他倾听能收到的音波，感受外界可能只是错觉的小动静，思考一切他能思考的东西让大脑保持活跃；他在越来越多醒着的时候焦急地等待召唤，又一次次失望地重新入眠。所有与时间有关的概念都被剥夺了，他到底在这里待了多久？三千年？八千年？轮回是否仍顺利进行着？他构想的计划有起到作用吗？有在他之后的英杰被唤醒吗？……

琥珀中的营养正以可见的速度减少，若是至尊者还有力气，打破这已然脆弱的晶体自是不在话下。为了最大限度地减少消耗，他在醒过来时尽量少地摄入琥珀并立刻回到休眠，以至于后来他几乎处于昏死的状态。直到——

“不。 **卡拉克西意志永存。** ”

留下这样的一句话后，柯尔凡就起身离开火堆往他来的方向走去。丽丽想是不是自己的话让他生气了，而陈告诉她并非所有种族都明白这些。

————————

“得到什么有用的信息了？”操纵者站在科沃克背上，不知为何。“你看起来……你知道如果需要的话，只是我动动脑的事。”

“我只是看看，”至尊者头也没回，呼吸间穿插了间隔极长的咯咯声，“这些低等种族在一万年后都有些什么变化。”


End file.
